Talk:Class
Katakana Hello. I wanted to help you guys with some katakana names for classes. Healer (僧侶) Warrior (戦士) Ninja (忍者) Thief (盗賊) Martial Artist (格闘家) Samurai (サムライさ) Archer (アーチャー) Rune Mage (魔法剣士) Mage (魔法使い) Sorry, this is all I have translated for now. Disgaea (ディスガイア) Laharl (ラハール) Etna (エトナ) Flonne (フロン) Healer (僧侶) Warrior (戦士) Ninja (忍者) Thief (盗賊) Martial Artist (格闘家) Samurai (サムライさ) Archer (アーチャー) Rune Mage (魔法剣士) Mage (魔法使い) Prinny (リニー) Big Sis Prinny (姉御肌のプリニー) Plenair (プレネール) Jennifer (ジェニファー) Rozalin (ロザリー) Celestial Host (中級天使兵) Scout (ギガライダー) Adell (アデル) Mao (マオ) Almaz (アルマース) Sapphire (サファイア) Raspberyl (ラズベリル) Kyoko (リリアンの狂子) Asuka (折り鶴の明日禍) Champloo Sensei (チャンプル先生) Mr. Big Star (ビッグスター様) Salvatore (極上のサルバトーレ) Akutare (Axel) (アクターレ) Marone (マロネ) Taro (タロー) Druid (賢者) Cheerleader (応援師) Witch Doctor (呪術師) Berserker (狂戦士) Masked Hero (覆面ヒーロー) Nekomata (ネコマタ) Lamington (ラミントン) Vulcanus (ブルカノ) Mid-Boss (中ボス) Class statistics lists If you click on a class type (example, male fighter) you get a list of the classes tiers and the requirement to get each. You can follow a link to each tier of the class individually, and look at that tiers information (mana, stats, aptitudes) separately. Wouldn't it be better to put all of that info (the stats for each tier) on one page and do away with 6 separate articles for the tiers of each class? Would anyone be against this? :It's better to have separate pages, as 6 templates on one page is rather messy. With separate articles, we have more room to work with, especially if we need to add more information. — YuanSaluto! 10:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::There is no need to add 6 templates to any page. The main class page which already has 1 graph, would have 4 more added. (1 page with 5 graphs rather than 1 page with 1 graph, and 6 pages with 4 graphs each that only have 1 row of data each). take a look at the example for male fighter (disgaea 2) on my page. I think its much more concise, and easier to compare stats between tiers. If people don't post disagreements I can make the edit in a day and start changing more classes.Eriktheguy 20:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I disagree with this for various reasons, the different classes have differing attributes between tiers, such as what magic they learn, and various stats, the class names have different word origins and meanings, and no offense, but your charts look rather clunky and would be btroublesome for someone wanted to look up stat info on a particular tier. Having each individual trait have it's own chart will all the tiers in the chart make viewing such data a hassle, what with having to move from chart to chart, checking back and forth to make sure that your looking at info for the right tier is rather bothersome. Also, I believe having a full page for all possable info on a tier is better than some columns on some charts on the parent page.--Otherarrow 21:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::What OA said. The reason the pages are like that at the moment is that the remodelling hasn't finished yet. I checked your page, and it looks messier than having separate pages. There's also less room to add images and talk about each class. — YuanSaluto! 01:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Knight link The link in the Knight's picture for Disgaea 1 is broken (page was moved to a different name I guess). I know this is a minor issue; I'd just change the link myself but I'm not familiar with image links in this editor. NightChime 01:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Columns Is there a point in displaying the earlier columns for tables for classes introduced in earlier games? We know it will be all Xs after all. +y@talk 10:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Apparently not now. The whole reason I did that is because I thought NIS might make the newer classes available in the handheld ports or as DLC in the earlier games. Catsaber would have been an example but apparently it's not same class as Deathsaber--Haru3173 15:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Other Appearances Okay, so I added a column listing what other games the Disgaea classes have appeared in, outside the main Disgaea series. Since these are cameos and/or the original appearances for a lot of these Disgaea classes, I'm a little offended that all of my work was deleted because it was somehow considered "out of our scope". Please advise. :The Class List page is specifically for classes that appear in Disgaea games and classes from other Nippon Ichi titles aren't covered there (usually they get mentioned in the page for their respective games). Also, a lot of the "other game appearances" you listed didn't actually count. For example, The Disgaea Beast Master is not the same as the Phantom Brave Amazon and the Disgaea Brawler is not the same as the Soul Nomad Bareknuckle. Just because a class in one game has similar design elements or serves the same role as a Disgaea Class does not make them the same. :The only times it is actually counted as a "Other Game Appearance" is if A: the designs of the Disgaea class and the other game class is the same or almost identical (as is the case with some Makai Kingdom class) or B: The class or the class's design originated from another game and was brought into the Disgaea series (like the Professor, Gunslinger and Berserker). However, even if one of these situations occur, it is usually brought up in the respective class's article, not on the Class List. :At least, that's my understanding of how things work. Otherarrow might have something else to say or bring up since he was the one that removed what you wrote.--SamuraiLloyd 04:02, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::No, you pretty much summed it up. Thanks.--Otherarrow 17:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing Lantern class There is a mistake in this listing, Among the Monster units, the Lantern Class is only marked available in Disgaea 1, though it's also available in Disgaea D2. :If you can upload the cut in for the DD2 Lantern, then go ahead and add it to the page.--Otherarrow (talk) 13:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC)